Just want to be alone with you
by otakugamer27
Summary: Eileen invites Rugby to the movies, as in a date, but what happens when Rugby ruins the special moment... RigbyxEileen


It was a usual day and Rigby was in the coffee shop. Eileen came to him to take his order "Hey Rigby." She takes a look around "Where's Mordecai?" She asked "He's out with CJ... Again" Rigby sighs "Oh. Can I take your order?" Eileen asked pulling out the pen and notepad "The usual coffee" Rigby answered still bored without Mordecai "Coming right up" Eileen said. Eileen leaves to make his coffee 'OK Eileen, this is it, he's alone. Ask him out' she thought. Rigby's coffee was served and Eileen went to Rigby and gave it to him "Here you go" she said "Thanks" Rigby by replied and started drinking the coffee "So Rigby, I was wondering if... you would maybe... Like something else?" Eileen asked messing up her real question "Nah. Not in the mood" Rigby answered "Actually, there's this movie premiering tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come see it... with me" Eileen asked nervously Rigby chokes with his coffee "Oh my gosh, Rigby. Are you OK?" Eileen asked worryingly "Yeah I'm fine" Rigby answered hoarsely "Oh. Then I'll leave you to it" Eileen said disappointedly since Rigby didn't answer so she turned around and was about to get back in work. Rigby saw she was sad "Wait Eileen..." He sighed "I'll go with you" he said "Awesome" she smiled "I'll meet you in the movie theather at 7pm" she said "Wait, so I don't have to pick you up?" Rigby asked "No. That's cheesy stuff. Let's just meet each other there OK?" Eileen said "Oh OK then." Rigby answered Eileen left so Rigby took the chance and escaped the shop running. He got to the house in the park breathless. He saw Mordecai in the kitchen serving himself soda, so he went to him. "Mordecai!" he catched a breath "Dude, what's up with you?" Mordecai asked "Because you had to leave me alone, Eileen asked me to the movies and because you left me without the cart, I had to run all the way to here." Rigby panted "So? I thought you were getting used to Eileen" Mordecai asked "I am used to her, but not date level. It's the movies, I'm not staying alone in the dark with her" Rigby answered "So what are you gonna do?" Mordecai asked Rigby took a good look at Mordecai "Hm hm" Rigby looked suspicious "What are you plotting?" Mordecai asked confused "I need you and CJ to come with me to the movies" Rigby answered "Not happening" Mordecai said drinking his soda "What? Why not?" Rigby asked desperate "It'll break Eileen's heart" Mordecai answered "Nonsense. I don't want it to be awkward. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeee" Rigby begged "Ugh fine" Mordecai groaned "But I still think it's a bad idea" "Aww thanks bro" Rigby said Mordecai left Skips came to the kitchen "What's a bad idea?" he asked "Eileen invited me to the movies, but I don't wanna make it weird by being alone with her, so I asked Mordecai to come with CJ so it would be like a normal night" Rigby answered "Was Eileen OK with it?" Skips asked "Um, she doesn't know about it" Rigby said "Legend says that when you invite the uninvited, you expect the unexpected and..." "Later Skips" Rigby interrupts Skips by leaving "Oh boy" Skips said

It was night already and Rigby was with Mordecai in the golf cart in front of the movie theater "OK. I'm gonna go pick up CJ" Mordecai said "Eileen might get here anytime soon. Don't have too much fun" he joked "Ugh. Trust me, I won't" Rigby said grossed out. Rigby got off the cart Mordecai left Rigby went to make the line for the movie tickets "Hey Rigby" Eileen said from behind Rigby turned around "Hey Ei... Whoa" he was left amazed by how Eileen looked Eileen was wearing a V-necked, black, sparkly to the knees-dress; silver heels; loose hair and was without glasses. "Uhhhhh" Rigby was left speechless "Is there something wrong?" Eileen asked unsure "Umm" he clears his throat "You look... Nice?" Rigby said unsure of what to say "Thanks" Eileen blushed "Let's go get the tickets" she said They walked over to the woman that sold the movie tickets "Two to 'Stupid Zombies IV' please" Eileen said and handed the money The woman hands them the tickets "Here you go. Enjoy the movie" she said "Thanks" Eileen replied as both went to the movie. They were next seen in the movie room, laughing and enjoying the movie, which is exactly what Rigby didn't want as he was wondering where Mordecai was. Mordecai and CJ came through the movie room's door and spotted Rigby and Eileen "Are you sure you wanna do this? They look so cute together." CJ asked "Yeah...Maybe we should leave then alone" Mordecai said Eileen was seen trying to hold Rigby's hand, but Rigby noticed this, so he used that hand to take his soda and drank it "Really thirsty" Rigby said trying to be subtle "I'm sure you were" Eileen said sadly "We should go with them" Mordecai said "Yeah we should" CJ replied They went to Rigby and Eileen and started playing along pretending they just ran into each other "Heyyy Rigby, Eileen. So random running into you here" Mordecai said "You don't mind us sitting here do you?" CJ asked "No of course not. The more the merrier. Right Eileen?" Rigby asked "I guess" Eileen said dissappointedly "Great" Rigby said alwaycai and CJ sat 'More like the more the moodier' Eileen thought annoyed After the movie.. "That movie was awesome!" Mordecai exclaimed "I know right. I love it when the last zombie died because someone farted in it's face!" CJ said "It was so cool!" Rigby added "Don't you think it was good Eileen?" He asked "Yeah, sure" Eileen said still sad "Hey CJ, wanna grab some ice cream?" Mordecai asked "Yeah sure. But I know there's something even sweeter than ice cream." CJ flirted "Oh yeah, and what's that?" Mordecai asked flirtatiously They were both about to kiss "Race you to the ice cream shop" CJ said and left running "Hey no fair, that's cheating" Mordecai laughed and left too Eileen was sad at this because this would never happen between her and Rigby "Are you OK Eileen?" Rigby asked "Why wouldn't I?" Eileen asked lying "You don't look like it" Rigby answered "You wanna know what's wrong? I know you invited Mordecai and CJ to the movies with us. If you didn't want to come you should've just said so!" Eileen exclaimed "Eileen, what are you talking about? At least I went to the movies with you didn't I?" Rigby asked "But I wanted it to only be us" Eileen protested embarrassed "I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this" Rigby said confused "You never do!" Eileen shouted and started leaving "Wait, wasn't I supposed to drop you at your house?" Rigby asked "Don't bother. I don't want to torture you" she sniffs of sadness and leaves 'She'll get over it. Right?' Rigby thought, got in the golf cart and left Next day, Eileen was riding a bicycle in the park, Rigby waved at her but she ignored him and ran the bicycle over his right foot as he grieved for his aching foot. Later that day, Eileen was taking pictures of birds in the park and Rigby said hi to her, but she took a picture right on his face and the flash bothered his eyes. Next day, Mordecai and Rigby were at the coffee shop and Eileen was gonna take their order "Hey Mordecai." She greeted normally then looks at Rigby "Rigby" she dirty looked at him Rigby was still wondering why she was mad at him "We'll have coffee" Mordecai said "Coming right up" Eileen said and went to make the coffees. When the coffees were served, she gave coffee to Mordecai and Rigby Rigby was drinking his coffee but spit it out "Ugh, mine doesn't even have sugar in it!" Rigby said taking the flavor out of his tongue "Neither did you. I told you she would be angry" Mordecai said "But why?" Rigby asked "I dunno, ask her" Mordecai said "Oh, like she would tell me" Rigby protested "Just apologize to her" Mordecai said "For what? I don't even know why she's mad!" Rigby exclaimed "Rigby.." Mordecai tried to convince Rigby "Bye Mordecai" Rigby said and left Rigby was in the house watching TV. Muscle Man comes in from upstairs "Yo Rigby. Starla told me what you did to Eileen. Not cool bro." Muscle Man protested Benson comes in "What did you do now, Rigby?" He asked rolling his eyes Pops came in "You made Eileen feel bad? But she's so nice. She once knit me a scarf" he said as cheerfully as always "Ugh, stop talking about it! I didn't do anything to her, she's just overreacting!" Rigby exclaimed Mordecai comes in with CJ "Well I did tell you it was a bad idea" Mordecai says "Yeah, I talked to her, she's mad" CJ added "But..." "Just apologize!" Everyone interrupted Rigby by shouting at him "Alright alright. But I still don't know what I'm apologizing for." Rigby said and left

It was night already, Rigby was in front of Eileen's apartment, he was holding a stuffed sea turtle, he knocked the door "Eileen!" He knocks again "Look I know you're mad at me, but I need to talk to you" he kept knocking until the door opened itself "Huh? That's weird" Rigby said, he went in and the house was dark. He turned the light switch on and saw a tall weird looking person. He had a movie theater usher appearance, 3D glasses and branch-like claws. He was holding Eileen with his left arm. "Whoa, what the heck are you?!" Rigby exclaimed "Rigby!" Eileen shouted "I'm the... Well I don't have an exact name but I only appear when a movie theater date goes wrong." The creature said "What? It wasn't even a date!" Rigby exclaimed Eileen was saddened by this "It was till you invited your friends" te creature said "What!? I thought Eileen would be OK with it!" Rigby replied "Is that so? Eileen, why don't you tell Rigby why you're mad..." The creature perceived "Well, the reason I invited you to the movies was because... I wanted to be alone with you." Eileen said blushing "Yeah I was pretty aware of that" Rigby scratched the back of his ear "Then why'd you invite Mordecai and CJ? You know how I feel about you and you decide to disappoint me like that. You should've just said that you didn't want to go with me." Eileen declared Rigby blushes "I still don't understand why you wanted to be alone with me. That's like a crime!" Rigby exclaimed "Because I wanted you to see that I could be more than just a boring nerd. I wanted for the first time have fun with you without it being awkward. I thought you were finally getting used to me, but I guess I was wrong." Eileen admitted blushing "Eileen..." Rigby was left saddened "How pitiful. Let's see if he at least cares about you as a friend." The creature throws Eileen, she crashed into the wall, bumped into the computer and fell in the floor, her glasses were broken "Eileen!" Rigby screamed scared that she would get hurt "I can't find my glasses" Eileen said crawling unable to see anything The computer was about to fall on top of Eileen so Rigby launched himself to push her out of the way. They both saved themselves "Eileen, are you OK?" Rigby asked "I can't see anything, but I'm fine" Eileen answered "Looks like he does care a bit about you..." He chuckles "Oh, silly Eileen. You really thought you had a shot with Rigby. You're just one annoying, boring, ugly, nerdy girl. Rigby was never gonna see you as more than a friend, he barely sees you as a friend. You're just a pest to him. Ain't that right Rigby?" The creature teased Eileen was tearing up by this "... No... You're wrong. Eileen may be annoying, but she's fun. She isn't boring, she just yaps a lot, it's in her nature" Rigby admitted Eileen laughs about this "And she's not ugly, I admit it, I think she looks hot without her glasses on, but she still is pretty with them on. Eileen might by shy, but she still is brave, funny, nice, strong, plays video games, is a great dancer and... she's a big part in my life... an awesome friend.." Rigby admits Eileen blushes with this "So stop making fun of her!" Rigby yelled "Oh how cute. It appears you might return Eileen's feelings don't you?" The creature teased Rigby scratches his head feeling guilty then he gets serious "Ahhhhhhhhh" Rigby yells running through the living room trying to destroy the creature 'Man, I wish I could see what's happening' Eileen thought to herself Rigby took the computer and threw it and at the creature, it didn't work. "Haha, nothing can beat me" the creature said Rigby got a flashback of when Skips was talking to him about inviting the uninvited and expecting the unexpected 'Well, by inviting Mordecai and CJ, Eileen was hurt. That was unexpected' Rigby thought. Then he got a flashback of when everyone told him to apologize 'I haven't apologized to Eileen' "Eileen... I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings" he said "It's OK Rigby!" Eileen replied "No.. It's not OK. I did want to go to the movies with you, it was OK by me to be alone with you, but I as a jerk got nervous anything would be awkward between us, so I invited Mordecai and CJ. I don't think you're boring Eileen, in fact, I think you're awesome. You're a good friend and are really cool. You didn't have to prove anything because I know you're fun already. Please forgive me." Rigby declared"I forgive you Rigby, don't worry!" Eileen responded A light started to come out of the center of the creature and was getting bigger and bigger till the creature disappeared. Eileen found another pair of glasses and put them on "Rigby" she shouted running to him "Eileen, are you alright?" Rigby asked "Yeah" Eileen answered "I'm fine" she said blushing Rigby went out to the porch in the front door"So how did you know how to beat that thing?" Eileen asked "Well, Mordecai and I have been facing many crazy stuff so I kinda got the hang of it" Rigby answered They both laughed awkwardly "Hey umm.. did you mean everything you said?" Eileen asked blushing "Uhh what did I say? I don't remember saying anything. Maybe since you were blind at the moment you thought I said something, but I never said stuff.." Rigby said nervously trying to be subtleEileen giggles "Oh I'm sure. Maybe I didn't have glasses on but I'm pretty sure I heard you" she said "Uhhh I really don't remember" Right said trying to hide the truth "Of course" Eileen said Rigby saw the stuffed sea turtle beside the door and gave it to her "Here, I got you this. I'm sorry.. Again" he said "Thanks. It's so cute. And you don't have to keep apologizing" Eileen replied"It's just that, you're so nice and sensitive, I would never want to hurt anyone like you, those qualities also make me wonder why you like me" Rigby joked "It's alright Rigby. Well, see you tomorrow" Eileen was about to close the door "Wait Eileen..." Rigby said "Yeah?" Eileen asked "I did mean what I said earlier" Rigby said blushing "Really?" Eileen asked blushing back"Yeah" Rigby sighed Eileen hugged Rigby. Rigby felt weird. Eileen gave him a peck in the cheek. "Good night Rigby" Eileen said and closed the door as she left the scene. Rigby didn't feel uncomfortable by this, but smiled. Rigby saw the bushes moving as Mordecai and CJ came out of the bushes with cameras on their hands "What the!" Rigby exclaimed "Haha, I think this is the best one" Mordecai says showing Rigby a picture of when Eileen kissed him on the cheek "What! Delete that!" Rigby protested "Oh, what about this one?" CJ asked playing the video of Rigby admitting all that nice stuff about Eileen "Eileen, I love you, kiss me" she joked in a mocking accent Both her and Mordecai laughed "It's not funny!" Rigby shouted "✨Rigby likes Eileen. Rigby likes Eileen✨" Mordecai teased Rigby singy-songy "STOP TALKING!" Rigby said furiously


End file.
